Alejandro's Misery
by Amethyst Kitsune
Summary: Alejandro is the victim of Chris' next challange for the Villianous Vultures and the Heroic Hamsters. Will he survive long enough to be saved from the animals or will he be too injured to continue competing? Rated M for safety. chapter 3 is up.
1. Abduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Total drama series or it's characters.

Chapter 1: Abducted

The Villainous Vultures, Alejandro's room, 11:25 pm

Alejandro's Pov:

I Woke to Scott's scream of terror. Muttering in Spanish, I got up and walked on my hands like I've done for the past few weeks. My legs are better but the others don't know that.

I go to Scott's room and the door was unlocked and I pushed to open to see the ginger haired teen sitting up in bed. "Scott! What's the matter?" I asked. Scott relaxed, seeing that it was me and laughed a bit. "Just a nightmare that's all.."he said.

I nodded. "I see Amigo"I said, wondering what could have scared him. "You didn't dream of Courtney did you?"I asked, slightly teasing. Scott shook his head. "No! I wouldn't dream of her"he said, trying to hide the fact that he liked the bossy C.I.T. I smirked.

"Okay then, I'll see you in the morning," I said, going out and to my room. But when I stepped in, I heard a click above me. I looked up just in time to see liquid come down on me. It was cold and very wet. "Ahh!" I yelped, "what is this? It's cold..." But I was glad that my yell hadn't woken anyone. I sighed. 'This can't get any worse.' I thought miserable.

Boy was I wrong. As I removed my now wet clothes, I was rubbing whatever was on me into my skin. i didn't know I was being watched.

Chris' Pov:

I was laughing at Alejandro being soaked. 'He has no idea what I have in store for him in the next challenge.' I thought, rubbing my hands together like the evil mastermind I was. I call for two interns. I let my grin get wider when they come. "Interns, I have a job for you"I said. They nod in response.

"Take Alejandro and place him on Boney Island. You may knock him out. But, wear gloves and masks. The substance that it on him might have strange effects on some. Now go"

I watched them run and fulfill the command.

Alejandro's Pov:

When I get some dry fresh clothes on and i head back to bed. But when I got into the bathroom, I felt arms grab me. My scream was cut off when a hand covered my mouth. I struggled in vain.

I felt breath on my neck. I felt a prick of a needle in my shoulder. "Goodnight Alejandro..." Was the last thing I heard before my world faded to black.

* * *

authors note: this is my first total drama story but yes that rating will go up in some places. Review and I'll update it soon.


	2. The Challenge: Dude In Distress

Chapter 2: The Challenge: Dude in Distress

The next morning, 6:30 am

The other Contestants woke to a good morning but they had no idea that one of their own had been abducted.

While the Heroic Hamsters got Chef's grey slop, which had pieces of red flakes in it this time, the Villainous vultures,

Scott, Gwen, heather, Courtney and Cameron were sitting at the luxurious thinner table for breakfast.

"This is so yummy!" Scott exclaimed, chowing down on eggs and toast. Courtney rolled her eyes. "Just stop chewing with your mouth open"she said. Cameron was eating his foot quietly but he could definetly hear the others.

~confessional: Cameron~

"I can't help but see that Scott might like Courtney. He likes to flirt with her. But doesn't Courtney still like Duncan?"Cameron asked himself. "And also, I'm away from Sierra at the time so I will take advantage of this morning."

~end of confessional~

Heather noticed that someone was missing. Alejandro. This is very odd. He was always at breakfast and would always say good morning to them. Where was he?

"Heather?"Gwen's voice shook her out of her daze. She looked at the goth girl.

"Yes I'm ok"Heather replied. Scott burped, making Courtney grimace in disgust. "Say, where is Alejandro?"he asked.

"I was wondering the same thing" Gwen said. Courtney humphed. "He probably slept in"she said.

"That's not true, I saw him last night."Scott said back. Courtney had her doubts.

~confessional: Courtney~

"Scott might be right, one of our team members are missing and I have no idea why. Alejandro wouldn't leave the competition willingly. Something is up"Courtney said.

~end of confessional~

The Heroic hamsters were in the dingy cabins and in the boys cabin, mike and Duncan were trying to eat the grey slop. "I wonder what Chris has planned today"mike said, as Duncan choked down the grey stuff. "Don't know, hope it's something better than this slop."Duncan said.

Duncan was still suspicious of Mike being Mal but didn't day anything about it.

Zoey and Sierra were awake and Sierra managed to eat the slop. Zoey was glad she didn't get awoken by Sierra's crying fits of separation from Cody. But now she was down about her phone being broken.

"I wonder what Chris has planned."Zoey said. "Maybe it's another eating challange"Sierra said, a bit hopeful.

Then a bull horn rang out. "Attention campers! Time for your next challenge! Meet me out at the campfire!"Chris said. Zoey and Sierra walked out to the campfire and sat with the rest of their team. The Villianous vultures sat a bit farther away from them. Sierra instantly realized that the other team was down a member.

Chris cleared his throat. "It's time for your challenge "he said when Courtney spoke up. "Chris! Haven't you forgotten something?"she asked. Chris frowned. "No I didn't"he said. "Yes you did! Where's Alejandro?"heather asked.

"If you just let me finish I'll explain"chris said. "As I was saying, this week's challenge is a damsel in distress challenge"

"But Chris, damsel in distress is mostly with girls"Cameron said.

"Did I say it was a girl?"Chris said. He pressed a button on his remote and the tv next to him came on and what on the screen made both teams gasp in shock. There on the screen was Alejandro. He was unconscious and tied up to a pole.

"Alejandro!" Heather said, shocked. "This is kidnapping Chris!"Courtney said. "It was...a bit but it's you guys that have to save him. Before the animals rip him to shreds"Chris said "go to Boney Island and the first team to find him in one piece and bring him back here wins. But I would use the canoes to get there."he said.

He watched as the teams went to the canoes with the team symbols on it. "And go!"Chris said. The two teams started off and I watched them go. "Chef, make sure to add obstacles in their way when they get to to Boney Island."he said. Chef nodded and I went back to the tent where the cameras were.

"Will They find Alejandro before he's ripped apart? And will Scott tell Courtney how he feels?Chris asked "find out next Time on a Total Drama All stars!"

* * *

Author note: chapter two down and it's getting pretty dramatic!


	3. Agony from a Bear

warnings: this has a lime and is bearXAlejandro. You may read it or skip over it if you wish.

disclaimer: still don't own Total Drama.

* * *

Chapter 3: Agony from a Bear

I woke with a headache and a sore shoulder. I found that I was tied up. "Hello?"I called. No answer. I reached behind me and tried to undo the knots in the ropes. Soon, the ropes fell away. I grinned. This was too easy. I looked around and saw unfamiliar surroundings. Where am I? This isn't the usual forest I had seen near the cabins. I move to walk on my hands since I was still faking that my legs were numb. I head east and I didn't realize that I would attract the wildlife.

Soon, my stomach growled from hunger as I walked. I didn't have any breakfast. 'Gotta find some food' I thought. I decided to search for some edible berries.

Then I felt a clawed paw wrap around my leg and throw me down onto my back. I cry out in alarm and saw a grinning bear above me. I gulped.

It pinned me down and I tried to hit it. It pulled my pants down and spread my legs. "No! Don't you dare!"I yelled. Too late. It shoved into me.

Pain shot through me and I screamed at the top of my lungs and I was cursing in Spanish as the bear took its pleasure from me.

This was unlike being burned by lava. I could defineltly feel something tearing inside weight of the bear was starting to make it hard to breathe and it's fur irritated my skin. I assumed he was about 500 pounds. I felt its claws dig into my sides and felt something wet hit my back. _did he just drool on me?_ I thought.

_I hoped no one came across me in this position _I thought. Then the bear stiffened momentarily, then shivered at its seed filled me up. It's claws dig deeper into my sides with enough force to draw blood. The bear was still pinning me down and I could feel its fur against my skin.

I felt the weight leave me and I gasp for air. I was panting when it let me go and left me laying there. I struggled to get up and feel pain shot through me. the sides of my shirt was ripped from its claws.

i struggled to get my own jeans, yelping slightly. I wondered what the rest of my team was doing As I tried to continue on my way. I hoped that I could rest somewhere and wait for rescue.

* * *

With the rest of the Vultures:

Cameron walked with the rest of the team and nervously looked around. Gwen and Courtney were still not on good terms with each other. Scott was gazing at Courtney but looked away when Heather looked at him.

Cameron spoke up. "I wonder why Chris would kidnap Alejandro?"he asked.

"Not sure. Maybe he doesn't like the guy."Gwen said.

Courtney started to speak when a piercing scream rang out. Cameron yelped and glanced around. "what was that?"he asked.

"Not sure, let's go check it out"Heather said. She ran ahead. Courtney followed her.

~confessional: Heather~

Heather looked at the camera. "I wonder if Alejandro is really in danger or it's just faked by Chris. But that scream did not sound faked."she frowned. "what? Don't judge me. I just don't want to lose a teammate to wild animals"

~end of confessional~

Gwen sees that the other team were already there. There was blood splatters on the ground and some torn fabric. Heather picked up a piece.

This is from alejandro's shirt. She thought.  
"What happened here?"Scott asked, seeing the blood. He looked at The Hampsters.

Zoey looked at them. "Not sure. We heard screaming and came to investigate. This is what we found."she said.  
Duncan frowned. "Looks like he had been attacked by the bear by the blood on the ground."he said.  
"Let's find him"Heather said. She followed her team in running ahead. Zoey lead her team in another direction to try and get there first.

Chris was at the monitors back at the island. He had a empty popcorn bowl. He turned to the camera.  
"they are getting closer but I'm not sure Alejandro will last. And you will find out if they finally save him next time on Total Drama All Stars!"he said. Then he looked at his bowl. "Chef!" More popcorn!"he yelled.

* * *

Author's note: that was longer than the other ones due to the lemon. But I did it. read and review and I hoped I didn't disappoint you.


End file.
